1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a rendering system and method, and more particularly, to a rendering system and method that may decrease data accesses and transfers between a rendering system and an external memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a mobile device, for example, three-dimensional (3D) graphic data may be displayed for a user interface (UI), electronic-book (e-book) interfaces, and interfaces that demonstrate available products and/or respective features, e.g., as provided to a user while researching an available product on an Internet based store, as only examples.
Such displayed interfaces may use or require relatively fast renderings. To address these requirements, a tile based rendering scheme may be used, where the image to be rendered is divided into a plurality of tiles, an object to be displayed is determined and rendered for each tile.
According to such a tile based rendering scheme, a first rendering context is loaded from an external memory into internal memory for rendering a respective first tile, and then a second rendering context is loaded from the external memory into the internal memory to render a respective second tile.
However, rendering performance decreases when bandwidth between the external memory and the internal memory is relatively narrow or caused to be relatively narrow. Thus, the present inventors have found that bandwidth between external memory and internal memory may be a relatively important factor in enhancing rendering performance, or at least minimizing decreases in rendering performance.